


[Podfic] Come With Me

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Late at night, lying awake listening to the hollow sounds of the sleeping prison, her mind was irresistibly drawn to him.





	[Podfic] Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638) by [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira). 



This is the essential Victoria story for me--she's mostly seen through other people's eyes in fic, but in this story she really comes alive. This is the last of the stories I recorded this summer up in the mountains, and the background sounds during the storm scene are from an actual Arctic storm. *g* . The podfic also includes a [deleted scene](http://zabira.livejournal.com/100046.html). Thanks to the author for her blanket permission! 

Recorded for ladiesbigbang. Mific has made awesome complement art for this, including a podbook cover (also see Mific's [post](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/30304.html) about the art):  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000w7txk)

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/u69xf5xtshvgmmxwm1ks9fcqaal8tit3).


End file.
